For You I Will Confidence
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Basically Harry sings Hermione a song with the help of Emma of course. A little rusty cuz i havent been writting in a while. Reviews to help me fix that please!


Hey! Umm.. I know I don't update but I keep on writing stories, it's just I don't have any ideas for my old stories. Anyways here's a new story from me to all you readers.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or his friends or Hogwarts. I also do not own the song 'For You I Will' that is sung and written by Teddy Geiger.

* * *

**For You I Will**

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" A young woman with dirty- blonde hair and hazel eyes also known as Emma Granger asked.

"Yeah. Well, I mean I think so. I can't hold it in anymore, I just have to gather up the confidence and do it," the young man with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, known as Harry Potter said truthfully.

Emma sighed, "Okay, well we all got your back."

"Well, lets just hope _she_ enjoys the show," Harry said nervously.

"I'm pretty sure she will. Alright, so what are you going to wear?" Emma asked looking through Harry's apparel.

Harry laughed and ruffled Emma's hair then asked, "What are _you_ wearing?"

Emma slapped at his hands playfully then said, "I dunno, I guess jeans and a t-shirt. But you mister have to wear..." Emma paused for a bit, "Something nice because this is your big day and show thingy."

"What are you going on about? You're in the show too."

"Yah but I play the bass okay, nothing important," Emma said still going through Harry's wordrobe.

Harry pouted and sat on his bed while saying, "Fine, I'll just make a quick change. I'll make you play the guitar and I'll play the bass, I can still sing!"

Emma rolled her eyes and went back to her escapade.

"You know, the more I think about it you are so much like your sister, it scares me," Harry pointed out matter of factly.

"Well captain obvious I am related to her as in I'm her sister, plus I am her twin," Emma said throwing some faded denim jeans at Harry.

Harry took of his current pants and slid on the jeans over his black boxers then said, "Not just like that Em. I mean you get good grades and you roll your eyes at me when I act stupid."

"I see, well me and Hermione have a big difference, none of the less," Emma stated while throwing a white button up shirt at Harry's head.

Harry pulled off his t-shirt and slid one arm into the shirt that Emma had thrown at him, "And what is that my dear sister?"

"That is, she has one daft git after her, my dear brother," Emma said laughing.

The two good friends would always address each other by calling the other either their brother or sister, but the weird thing is Harry never addressed Hermione as his sister.

Harry put a hand over his heart and said in a mocked hurt tone, "You hurt me brutilly kind sister. I am not a git, maybe daft but not a git."

"Sure thing, now put this on," Emma said laughing and handing Harry a black Ted Baker Cubicle Jacket.

"But Emmma!" Harry complained with one of his arms still not in the button up shirt. "I'm not going to a wedding I don't want to wear the blazer!"

"Yeah, but if you don't stop complaining you'll be going to a funeral!" Emma scolded. "And it isn't a blazer, its a jacket!"

Harry grunted and put on the clothes, well actually he tried to put them on. "A little help please Em."

"Alright." Emma said shaking her head. Emma took the sleeve of the button up shirt and pulled at it gently so Harry could slide his arm into it. "There."

Harry pouted. "Now what Potter?" Emma asked laying down on Harry's bed.

"Could you pwease do up the bwuttons," Harry said in a baby voice.

"Harry James Potter! You are eighteen years old for Merlins sakes, please tell me you know how to do up buttons." Emma said narrowing her eyes.

Harry pouted some more and said, "Fine then some big sister you are."

Emma laughed, "Harry your older than me!"

"Only by like two months not even!" Harry argued.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ron asked from the door.

"Nothing!" The two friends said in unison.

"Harry! You look like you're going to a wedding!" Ron gasped.

"Ha! I told you Em!" Harry said pulling on his black blazer or jacket.

"Men!" Emma said heatedly, "Where are all the women on my side?"

Ron chuckled, "I think they're out there."

"Wow Harry! You look hot!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks," Harry said smugly.

"Perfect for Hermione! Not to traditonal, flawless," Ginny commented as Harry spun around.

"Thank you Ginny!" Emma said grinning. "They say that Harry looks like he's going to a wedding!"

Just then Luna came in and said, "Looking good Harry."

Emma waved her arms out infront of her while saying, "Told you so!"

Ron then asked, "Luna baby, do you think Harry looks like he's going to a wedding?"

"No," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Gin, where's Draco? We need him to tell these daft gits here, about fashion!" Emma said shaking her head.

"What do you want me to tell these gits?" Draco asked playfully as he also came into the room.

"Okay what does this apparel tell you about Harry?" Luna asked with out her dreamy voice.

"Umm... I don't want to check out Harry!" Draco said with his arms around Ginny.

"Fine! Us girls will tell you then!" The three girls said.

"It makes our dear Harry look-" Emma started.

Then Luna put in, "Sophistocated,"

"Cute," Ginny added.

Emma then finshed, "And hot."

"A perfect combination for a show!" The three girls said smirking.

"Although, I think he's missing something," Emma said walking around Harry.

Ginny closed the door and asked, "What?"

"Be right back," Emma said walking into Harry's bathroom. When Emma had come out she was holding a bottle, "Hair gel."

"What? No! I'm not going to try to flatten my hair with hair gel!" Harry said using his hands as defense.

"We're not going to flatten it Harry, we're going to spike it up,"Emma said mater of factly. "Now sit." After a bit of complaining Emma said, "Perfect!"

"Hermione will be drooling over you Harry," Ron said patting Harry on the back.

When Emma came back from putting the gel in the bathroom she asked, "Where is Hermione?"

"When Draco and I dropped her off at the club that you guys are performing at, Lavender took charge," Ginny said.

Ron looked at his watch and said to the group, "Okay time to go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we'll go entertain Hermione and you two get set up," Ron said taking Luna into the club with Draco and Ginny at their heels.

"See you later!"

"Nervous Harry?" Emma asked playing with the hem of her sweater.

Harry turned around and looked at Emma, "Definatley."

"Harry! Emma!" Jake Hunter called from back stage.

"JAKE!" Emma shouted as she ran towards him.

Jake caught Emma in a big hug and kissed her on the lips. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Emma said smirking. "How was the trip?"

"It was good, but it sucked because you weren't there," Jake said cheekily.

Emma just kissed him and well, they sorta had a make out session until Harry laughed.

"Okay then, your instruments are set up and now we just have to wait for the cue," Jake said while Emma leaned onto him.

Just then the Director came up to them and said, "You guys are on in two minutes. Good Luck!"

"Alright you guys better get on the stage. Good Luck!" Jake said as he left so he could watch from the audience level , place thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Harry heard there intro so they quickly walked on stage.

"Hi," Harry cleared his throat. "Umm, well Emma and I have wrote a special song for my bestfriend."

Emma laughed lightly when she saw Ron put a hand over his heart, "No Ron it isn't for you."

Harry chuckled, " It's for Hermione. Well, this song is called For You I Will and I hope you enjoy it because Emma spent hours with - I quote- a daft git like me, to help me write it! So this ones for you 'Mione!"

Harry gently strum the strings on his guitar and Emma waited. Harry looked out into the crowd and smiled at Hermione.

**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**

As Emma joined in, Harry stared at Hermione and she stared back, he then felt like it was only Hermione he was singing to. Harry poured out his heart, he began to see flash backs of the trio. One was when they were in first year when Ron and himself saved her from the troll. Then the philosiphers stone. Then there was a flashback of second year with the Chamber of Secrets and all. He was so scared for her, he took the blame when she was petrified. Harry hated to see her face when she was like that, it killed him.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will **

**Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

Then there was third year when she saved Sirius and Buckbeak using the time turner. There was also the great memory of holding her in his arms to protect her from Remus in his Werewolfe form. He sounded like a love sick kid didn't he? Well maybe he was. Then the memorey of her sticking up for him in the shreiking shack, "If you want to kill Harry you have to kill us too!" Those were her exact words. He loved her for everything she did for him.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**

The bitter sweet memories of fourth year. Emma transfering over to Hogwarts and no O.W.L.S. But the horrid memories of Voldemort, killing Cedric. But there was one memory that would always stand out in that year; the memory of that kiss she gave him at the end of the year, that was sweet.

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would **

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

At the end of the song Harry bowed and got plowed down by an over joyed Hermione. Hermione let go of the vice grip she had on him and stared deeply into his eyes. The got closer and closer until their lips touched, they were warmed to the toes.

Pretty Bad I know I just started writing again os leave me alone lol I'm Just Kidding. My writing may be a little Rusty so i need your Reviews to tune me back to a good level.

Well You guys know what to do D so do it lol.

I swear I will Update my other stories soon!!

Cynthia


End file.
